henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Ray Manchester (Captain Man)
Raymond "Ray" Manchester, known to be the superhero Captain Man, is a main character in Henry Danger. He is the boss of Henry Hart, also known as Kid Danger. He is portrayed by Cooper Barnes. Biography Ray's father was an irresponsible scientist, who brought him to his lab 25 years ago. Without his knowledge, Ray was affected by his father's Trans-Molecular Densitizer, which made him indestructible. Ray's father took him out of school and trained him to be a superhero, and he missed out on all the fun of being a normal kid. Personality Captain Man is seen as sarcastic, witty, and funny. He cares about Henry a lot, and hopes that he will carry on protecting Swellview. He is very serious about keeping Kid Danger's identity a secret, and expects Henry to follow his oath. Powers *'Invulnerability': After being bombarded with proton beams, his molecular density increased exponentially thus he can't be injured. It is shown often, such as in The Danger Begins, that he can still feel pain though only for a few seconds. **His power is affected by the secretions of the Jolly Beetle. Sad tears make enzymes that breakdown molecular density nullify his power; funniness makes euphoric acid that reverses the effects of the tears thus restoring his power. Abilities *'Martial Arts': He is trained in martial arts. Equipment *'Bubble Gum': A special gum that lets Ray change into his Captain Man costume. * Utility Belt: In his costume, he can hold multiple items and gadgets. ** Mini-Laser: A small gadget that can fire a laser; it has a stun and kill settings. ** Laser Gun: A gun that fires lasers. Relationships: Henry Hart Henry is Captain Man's sidekick. He once temporarily fired Henry when he confirmed that he was Kid Danger to Charlotte, but rehired him when he gave him the credit for catching the Phone Shark. It is revealed that Henry makes Captain Man sandwiches. It is shown that he really cares about Henry. For example in Invisible Brad, Brad kept hurting Henry and almost injured him and Captain Man was really mad. Also, in the the same episode, he says that Henry is an excellent sidekick. There are examples in other episodes like in Henry the Man-Beast, he was happy for Henry geting a date. He even gave him the day off. In Too Much Game, he went to Henry's basketball game. He's even been to his house three times and has helped him with life situations at school and some other situations outside of school. He clearly worries and shows concern about Henry when he is unconscious in the episode Dream Busters. They are really good friends. Charlotte Bolton Charlotte works for Captain Man when she found out that Henry was Kid Danger, and passed the "Pickle Test". Since then she has figured out problems too hard for him. Siren Hart Captain Man hints that he may be in love with Henry's mom after Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems when he saw her picture in Henry's room. In ''The Space Rock'', ''he flirted with her in the presence of both her husband and son. He tells Jake he has a beautiful wife then says home in Let's Make a Steal. Schwoz One of his friends until Schwoz stole his girlfriend and Ray kick him out of the Man Cave. They later made-up after Schwoz fix the glitches in the Man cave. Mr. Gooch Ray and Mr. Gooch are great friends and get along very well. He acts as lookout for the Man Cave. It is revealed in super volcano that Gooch was wance a super hero and ray was his side kick. Jake Hart He thinks Ray is Henry's boss. Ray tells him he has a beautiful wife and covers it up by saying home. Piper Hart He writes brat under her name in Birthday Girl Down while trying to prove Henry innocent. He shoots an alien off her face in ''The Space Rock. He also makes her president of the Man Fans. Trivia *When he was younger, he was zapped with a ray his father made, which is why he can't be destroyed. * He hits on a lot of women. * He has a helicopter that was mentioned in Super Volcano. * He doesn't seem to really like his father. * He hates celery. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Adults Category:Main characters Category:Male Category:Male characters